neverlandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Commands
Security .password – Change your password. .changemail – Use this to set an email up on your account…staff cannot reset passwords unless there is an email on your account!!! .chrpassword – Use this command to add security to your account by putting unique passwords on there…..this way if someone guesses your account password, they would have to guess your character password to be able to get in game Chatting .barter on|off – Turn display of barter messages on or off. .barter message – Send a global message on barter. You can only barter every 5 minutes. Buying/Selling only. .msg charactername – Send personal message to a player. .msg on|off – Turn your messaging on or off. .reply message – Reply with a personal message to last player who messaged you. .nudge charactername – Nudge a player with messaging turned off. .chat on/off – Turns on/off global chat. .chat message – Sends a message to all players chatting in game….1 second delay on messages and ALL MESSAGES MUST BE IN ENGLISH. .jchat on/off – Turns on/off jchat for the non english chatting .jchat message – Messaging for non english speakers,…NO ENGLISH HERE .c message – Talk to your own guild chat. .t message – In team tournaments lets you send a message to everyone in your team. Guild .guild – Sets settings like hearing/speaking of/to own guild or allies. .resign – Resigns you from your guild. .c message – Talk to your own guild chat. .gonline – This command will tell who in your guild and allied guilds are online at the time Skills and Stats .skill – Open skill manager where you can lock or set skills to drop/raise (dropping skills is bugged). .level – Open stats manager where you can lock or set stats to drop/raise. .auto – Set mining to automatic. .setauto – Set alchemy, blacksmithing, tinkering, tailoring, bowcrafting or fishing to automatic. .powerhour – Gives you a bonus for 1 hour each week where, when active, will allow you to gain faster during training. (Will not work with .afk) UPDATED: 26/07/2017: Now displays how much time left on both remaining time and when u can use this command again. Housing .house – Open house manager where you can edit your house settings. You need to be in your house. .flip – Rotate select furniture. .removeme – Removes you from a house under the house sign. takes 5 seconds before you are removed and you cannot move in that time Other .guard – Type in town to call guards that will kill criminal player. .backstab – If you have the correct skills, can attack players with a backstab while hidden .mykudoz – Use this command to check your kudoz point total….you can get points by reporting bugs, in special events, or helping staff…..points are used for special rewards in game .thief – Type if you notice an item got stolen from you. Thief becomes gray. .consider – Check your criminal status. .title – Edit your character title. .quip – Open equipment manager where you can edit your quiplist. .quip 1-5 – Quickly requip between your equipment lists. 4 and 5 is used only at tournaments. .afk on|off|time – Turn your afk timer on or off. You have 300 minutes per week.Use “time” parameter to check how many minutes you got left. .motd – Show message of the day. .accountage – Show your account age in minutes. .age – Shows the age of your character .friend – Open friend list manager. List shows if account is online – not if character is online. .friendadd – Add a friend to your friend list. .online – Check how many players are online. .point – Point to a certain location/object in your visible range (creates a hand pointer on spot). .resourcebag – Select a container that will be your resource bag. .vote – Vote for our shard! .where – Shows you your x and y coordinates location. .hunger – Shows you your hunger level. .arm or .disarm – Allows mages to change weapons more quickly .itemcount – Tells you the total number of items in your pack .potions – Counts the number all potions in your pack. .tree – This command will redeed Christmas trees. .redeed – Turns items like training dummies, spinning wheels, looms, and anything placed by a deed back into a deed. .bosses – Shows what bosses are left to kill for entering Lord Blackthorn’s dungeon. NEW: 26/07/2017 Pet all follow / follow – Target who you want your pet to follow. all follow me / follow me – Pet will follow you. all kill / kill – Pet will attack targeted player/npc. all attack / attack – Pet will attack targeted player/npc. all stop / stop – Pet will stop. all come / come – Pet will come to where you are standing. all speak – Pet will make their usual sounds Boat Drydock – Drydocks your ship to your backpack. You need to stand on land near ship when writing this. Status – Checks status of your boat. You need to stand on boat. Back – Boat moves backwards. Forward – Boat moves forwards. Left – Boat moves left. Right – Boat moves right. Fast backward / full backward – Boat moves backwards at full speed. Fast forward / full forward – Boat moves forward at full speed. Fast left / full left – Boat moves left at full speed. Fast right / full right – Boat moves right at full speed. Turn left – Boat turns to left direction. Turn right – Boat turns to right direction. Stop – Boat stops. Drop anchor – Drops your anchor. Required if you want to drydock your ship. Raise anchor – Raises your anchor. Forward/back/left/right one – Moves your boat one space forward/back/left/right